Tier System
Tier System Basically the teir system is to be put in place to mesure someones skils with basic ninja arts. Kenjutsu, Taijutsu, Kyujutsu, Fuinjutsu, Bukijutsu, Shurikenjutsu, Medical, Kugutsu. These are all examples of the types of ninja arts we mean. The point is to show if you are a better user of a certain art than another person. These are based on levels listed as: Tier I, Tier II, Advanced, Superior, and Legendary. How it Works For the most part, these levels indicate weather your character can use more advanced forms of ninja arts. Example: *Tier I - Allows use of D rank *Tier II - Allows use of C rank *Advanced - Allows use of B rank *Superior - Allows use of A rank *Legendary - Allows use of S rank It also will help determine weather your ninja art is stronger than someone elses. Another thing about these tiers is they cost the ammount of points indicated by the level of jutsu they allow (ie: Legendary costs S rank points.) Also these teirs stack so to have one of a higher rank you must have all the previous ones as well. The skills that need the Tier system implicated to use the jutsu of them: Fuinjutsu, Kyujutsu, Kenjutsu, Taijutsu, Kugutsu. Special Teir System Kenjutsu: *Kenjutsu Tier I - Use of 1 sword - D Rank *Kenjutsu Tier II - Use of 2 swords - C Rank *Advanced Kenjutsu - Use of 3 swords - B Rank *Superior Kenjutsu - Use of 5 swords - A Rank *Legendary Kenjutsu - Use of 7 swords - S Rank Kyujutsu: *Kyujutsu Tier I - Basic use of Bow and Arrow - Rank D *Kyujutsu Tier II - Advanced use of Bow and Arrow - Rank C *Advanced Kyujutsu - Can fire 2 arrows at once - Rank B *Superior Kyujutsu - Superior use of Bow and Arrow - Rank A *Legendary Kyujutsu - Can fire 3 arrows at once - Rank S Fuinjutsu: *Fuinjutsu Tier I - Access to 15 pieces of summonable Inventory - Rank D *Fuinjutsu Tier II - Access to 30 pieces of summonable Inventory - Rank C *Advanced Fuinjutsu - Access to 45 pieces of summonable Inventory - Rank B *Superior Fuinjutsu - Access to 60 pieces of summonable Inventory - Rank A *Legendary Fuinjutsu - Access to 75 pieces of summonable Inventory - Rank S Shurikenjutsu: *''Shurikenjutsu'' Tier I - Able to throw 5 projectiles with accuracy - Rank D *''Shurikenjutsu'' Tier II - Able to throw 10 projectiles with accuracy - Rank C *Advanced Shurikenjutsu '' - Able to throw 15 projectiles with accuracy - Rank B *Superior ''Shurikenjutsu - Able to throw 20 projectiles with accuracy - Rank A *Legendary Shurikenjutsu - Able to throw 25 projectiles with accuracy - Rank S Kugutsu: (( Puppetry )) * Kugutsu Tier I - Use of One puppet C Rank - Genin Rank * Kugutsu Tier II - Use Of Two Puppets C Rank - Chuunin Rank *Advanced Kugutsu - Use of Four Puppets B Rank - Jounin Rank *Superior Kugutsu - Use of Eight Puppets A Rank - Jounin Rank *Legendary Kugutsu - Use of Ten puppets S Rank - ANBU/Sage Rank Shikotsumyaku * Shikotsumyaku Tier I - Harden bones to that of the Wood of an Oak C Rank - Genin Rank * Shikotsumyaku Tier II - Harden bones to that of Stone B Rank - Chuunin Rank *Shikotsumyaku Tier III - Harden bones to that of Steel A Rank - Jounin Rank Chakra Manipulation/Flow * Tier I - able to controll the flow of chakra through the Body and spesific body parts but not to enhance the strength of any body part. - D rank * Tier II - Able to send Chakra outwards into objects giving the user simple controll over them but not giving them extra strength. Excpet Spesific Tecnique where its stated in the Jutsu. - C rank *Legendary - The ability to use Chakra Element Flow to enhance weapons / S-rank Jutsu - S-rank The Eight Inner Gates System Gate of Opening - C Rank Gate of Healing - C Rank Gate of Life - B Rank Gate of Pain - B Rank Gate of Limit - A Rank Gate of View - A Rank Gate of Wonder - S Rank Gate of Death - S Rank Sharingan System - ( Stages Unlocked through Role-play and can only copy to learn one jutsu per day ) * 3 Tomoe Sharingan: Able to copy and learn: D and C Rank Jutsu's - Learning Cost: D Rank 1 Point C Rank 2 Points *Mangekyo Sharingan: Able to copy and learn B and A Rank Jutsu's -Learning Cost: B Rank 4 Points A Rank 8 Points *Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan: Able to copy and learn S Rank Jutsu's Learning Cost S Rank 16 Points